spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Dyskusja Centrum Społeczności:Lista polskich wiki
Brakujące wiki Tutaj dodawaj zgłoszenia dodania wiki do listy. Twoja wiki zostanie automatycznie wzięta pod uwagę w rankingach wg ilości haseł i grafik. *Encyklopedia Internetica *Tunelepedia *Naruto Online Wiki *Chowder Wikia *Planeta Mocy Wiki *Transformersplfan Wiki *Thorgal Wiki *8bit Wiki *Aksalijska Wiki *Tanadu Wiki *Pirates Saga Wiki *Muzyka Pop, recenzje płyt Wiki *Plaża Totalnej Porażki Wiki *Budopedia *Bakuman Wiki *Pora Na Przygodę Wiki *Legopedia *Wiki Mitologia *Wiki Sporepedia *Xiaoni Wiki *Razor Wiki *Książki Wiki *Zwierzęca Wiki *Zwiadowcy Wiki *Koń Wiki *Dungeon Keeper Wiki *Polski Hip-Hop Wiki *Bawaria Wiki *Nadzdolni Wiki *Lanfeust z Troy Wiki *RisenPedia Czy można zmienić kategorię mojej Wiki? Tutaj dodawaj zgłoszenia poprawienia lub dodania wiki do kategorii. Poprawki będą wprowadzane przez administratorów. Zgłoszenia proszę dodawać w formacie: * Nazwa/Link do wiki - Kategorie - podpis * Tunele Wiki - rozrywka - Misiek1997 14:56, gru 20, 2011 (UTC) * Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki - kreatywne, rozrywka - —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (zapytaj) 15:31, gru 20, 2011 (UTC) * Fullmetal Alchemist Wiki - rozrywka - [[Użytkownik:Hinata87|'Hinata87']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Hinata87|(Dyskusja)]] 20:40, gru 20, 2011 (UTC) * Thorgal Wiki - rozrywka - Shareif 22:40, lut 5, 2012 (UTC) * 8bit Wiki - rozrywka - Jakub Olek 10:16, lut 7, 2012 (UTC) * Bakuman Wiki - anime, rozrywka - Asasyn32 17:18, kwi 6, 2012 (UTC) * Wiki Sporepedia - rozrywka - Jutka64 19:03, kwi 8, 2012 (UTC) *RisenPedia - rozrywka - NihilusX = Dyskusja = __TOC__ Bardzo fajny projekt. Ale czy nie da się tu przenieść wszystkich wiki z rankingu na raz? Vezok999 09:04, lis 7, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, zapomniałem czegokolwiek napisać :P. Ta strona to będzie główna siła napędowa bota. Stwierdziłem, że pominę pobieranie po kilka razy tych samych danych (nie zapamiętywał wyników np z głównego, żeby użyć w kategorii) i ta lista to przy okazji wyszła. Teraz będzie pobierał dane wszystkich wiki na liście, dodawał te z dyskusji (omija niepolskie - jak zresztą było widać wyżej test na przykładzie Wookieepedii). Teraz jest już pełna lista tego co udało mi się zebrać ze wszystkich rankingów. Teraz jedyne co pozostaje to ustalić jakieś sensowne kategorie. Jak już piałem wcześniej proponuje takie: * Rozrywka - gry, filmy, seriale itp. * Nauka i technika * Kreatywne - wszystko "wymyślane" - Nonsa, Bezsensy, Fanony itp. * Hobby - jak sama nazwa wskazuje - wszystko co można wydzielić * Geografia - wiki o miastach, państwach itp. Jak macie inne pomysły to pisać. -- 15:18, lis 7, 2010 (UTC) * Tak, uważam że taki podział to dobry pomysł. A co do uzupełnienia listy to Kinrepok zrobił kiedyś coś takiego. Można by to skopiować tutaj. Chociaż może nie wszystko - przydałoby się chyba jednak jakieś zdroworozsądkowe kryterium (min 10 artykułów?), żeby takie wygłupy nie zaśmiecały listy. [[Użytkownik:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 16:55, lis 9, 2010 (UTC) ** 10 artów w sam raz. Tak w sumie to najlepiej będzie chyba w szablonie wpisu dać żeby ukrywał te bez 10 artów (brak śmietnika na stronie ale za to wszystkie w kodzie) --'Nana ' 17:16, lis 9, 2010 (UTC) Można by dodać jeszcze liczbę porządkową, bo jak chce się wiedzieć, która dana wiki ma miejsce, to trzeba liczyć samemu. Da się takie coś dodać? Vezok999 16:30, lis 12, 2010 (UTC) :Postaram się dodać - trochę więcej roboty bo musi nie być podatne na sortowanie więc trza tabelkę drugą zrobić --'Nana ' 11:59, lis 14, 2010 (UTC) *Witam, czy jest możliwość aby dodać do listy moją wiki: http://pl.bractwoczarnegosztyletu.wikia.com/. Została nie dawno założona, ale po woli prężnie ją rozwijam. Fantagiro Rozjeżdżająca się numeracja Kolumna z numeracją nie trzyma poziomu (przy powiększaniu czcionki jakoś się kurczy szybciej niż reszta kolumn). Da się to jakoś "fixnąć"? [[User:Electron PL|'' Electron PL'' ツ''']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧☎']] 13:50, sie 16, 2011 (UTC) :Zapomniałem odpisać ;). Poprawione. Teraz nie powinno być problemów z powiększaniem bo jest pojedyncza linia bez adresu. --'Nana ' 23:40, sie 25, 2011 (UTC) ::No nie wiem. Mi dalej jeździ (mam FF6); przy standardowej wielkości czcionki jest OK. Fakt, że jest lepiej - teraz trzeba jakby bardziej pomniejszyć albo powiększyć czcionkę aby się rozjeżdżało. Ale dzięki za poprawki. [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 08:06, sie 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Ciągle zapominam, że Ty na monobooku śmigasz. To był problem z tym, że po pewnym powiększeniu musiał złamać linie w niektórych wierszach. Teraz jest w pełni na to uodporniony ale będzie wyjeżdżał poza ekran. --'Nana ' 13:10, sie 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::Żeby był uodporniony to bym nie powiedział. Nie wyjeżdża też po za ekran. W ogóle jakby nic się nie zmieniło... Ale nie od razu Kraków zbudowano - doceniam twoje starania. Co do monobooka - jakoś tak nie przepadam za reklamami i połową ekranu nie wykorzystaną (nie lubię marnotrawstwa ;). Pozdrawiam [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 23:28, sie 27, 2011 (UTC) Zmiana nazwy wikii Witam. Informuję, że jakiś czas temu "Polskopedia" zmieniła nazwę na "Polska Wiki". Można by to poprawić na liście? [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 15:48, lis 19, 2011 (UTC) Poznańska wiki Z jakiegos powodu wypadła z rankingu :/ Shareif 23:47, gru 3, 2011 (UTC) :Już wróciła na swoje miejsce :) To z tego powodu, że korzystam ze skryptu autorstwa Nanaki (który ma trudności z dostępem do netu), a on w oryginale ignoruje poprzednie edycje użytkowników, którzy nie są adminami lub botami. Musiałem poprawić ten skrypt w taki sposób aby także nie pomijał i moich edycji... [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 01:35, gru 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Dzięki! Shareif 17:24, gru 18, 2011 (UTC) Uzupełnienie rankingu Witam! Postanowiłem zebrać listę często odwiedzanych wiki z listy top 100, których nie znalazłem w rankingu. Mam nadzieję, że po dodaniu tych wiki będziemy mieli pełniejszy obraz tego co jakie są największe polskie społeczności Wikia. *http://pl.assassinscreed.wikia.com/ - Assassin's Creed Wiki *http://pl.callofduty.wikia.com/ - Call of Duty Wiki *http://pl.monsterhigh.wikia.com/ - Monster High Wiki *http://pl.masseffect.wikia.com/ - Mass Effect Wiki *http://pl.pokemononlinepl.wikia.com/ - Pokemon Online Wiki *http://micropedia.wikia.com/ - Micropedia *http://sfery.wikia.com/ - Sferopedia *http://pl.spore.wikia.com/ - Spore Wiki *http://pl.pokemony.wikia.com/ - Pokemon Dex *http://awatar.wikia.com/ - Awatar Wiki *http://pl.onepiece.wikia.com/ - One Piece Wiki *http://pl.ben10.wikia.com/ - Ben10 Wiki *http://pl.vocaloid.wikia.com/ - Vocaloid Wiki *http://pl.transformers.wikia.com/ - Transformers Wiki *http://pl.wwepl.wikia.com/ - WWE Wiki *http://pl.elderscrolls.wikia.com/ - Elder Scrolls Wiki *http://pl.bakufanon.wikia.com/ - Bakufanon Wiki *http://pl.ninjago.wikia.com/ - Ninjago Wiki *http://pisarki.wikia.com/ - Pisarki Wiki *http://pl.malazan.wikia.com/ - Malazan Wiki *http://pl.euro-song.wikia.com/ - EuroSong Wiki *http://pl.guildwars.wikia.com/ - Guildwars Wiki *http://pl.minecraftining.wikia.com/ - Minecraftining Wiki *http://pl.odlotowe-agentki.wikia.com/ - Odlotowe Agentki Wiki *http://pl.charmed.wikia.com/ - Charmed Czarodziejki Wiki *http://pl.killzone.wikia.com/ - Killzone Wiki *http://pl.uzbrojenie.wikia.com/ - Wiki Uzbrojenie Będę wdzięczny jeżeli te wiki zostaną dodane do rankingu :) Pozdrawiam — Sovq 11:53, gru 19, 2011 (UTC) :OK. Na razie dodałem do listy aktualizacji dla bota -> Dyskusja Wikia Polska:Lista polskich Wikii#Brakujące wiki. W związku z tym, że jest tego dużo, odpalę bota dzisiaj wieczorem, poza zwykłym tygodniowym harmonogramem. Należy jednak zauważyć, że do reszty rankingów i tak bot bierze tylko te wikie, które mają co najmniej 50 artów. [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 13:23, gru 19, 2011 (UTC) Jak można zmienić wikię angielksą na polską? witam mam wikię angielką i chcę zmienić jej język na polski ? jak można to zrobić ? Przemek9514 18:18, lut 20, 2012 (UTC)Przemek9514 :Daj znać tutaj, o którą wiki chodzi to zmienię jej język. Wiedz jednak, że o ile niektóre elementy interfejsu zamienione zostaną na polski, zawartość (szablony, strony MediaWiki itp.) pozostanie taka jaka jest. — Sovq 19:12, lut 20, 2012 (UTC) :http://pl.plazatotalnejporazki.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page - o to mi chodzi ! dzięki z góry ;-D [[Użytkownik:Przemek9514|Przemek9514] 15:18, lut 21, 2012 (UTC)Przemek9514] :Teraz zauważyłem, że to odzew na bota nieprzyjmującego "angielskojęzycznej" wiki. Dodałem z powrotem do kolejki — 'Nana ' 15:49, lut 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Język wiki został zmieniony z powrotem na 'pl'. Zastanawiam się jednak po co został zmieniony na 'en' wcześniej? — Sovq 20:08, lut 21, 2012 (UTC) prowadziłem projekt z ludźmi praktycznie z całego świata i zmieniłem język na angielksi,aby łatwiej mogli się poruszać po stronię,projekt się zakończył i dlatego chciałem zmienić ~~Przemek9514 Budopedia Uprzejmie proszę o dodanie „mojej” wikii na listę. Budopedia – kreatywna. Z góry dziękuję. Eldred20 19:10, mar 12, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Mitologia Michnar 16:34, mar 28, 2012 (UTC) Xiaoni Wiki Założyłem wikię o swoim komiksie science fiction, który wydaję w maju. Jest to Xiaoni Wiki . Uzupełnienie *Książki Wiki *Zwierzęca Wiki *Zwiadowcy Wiki *Koń Wiki Michnar 15:09, kwi 17, 2012 (UTC) Polski Hip-Hop Wiki Proszę o dodanie do listy jeszcze jednej Wikii — Polski Hip-Hop Wiki. Wikia cały czas się rozwija, codziennie zachodzą jakieś zmiany, jak na razie mamy dwóch aktywnych biurokratów, lecz mamy nadzieję, że wkrótce się to zmieni. Maciek...000 (user talk) 12:55, kwi 20, 2012 (UTC) :Brakujące wiki — 'Nana ' 15:47, kwi 20, 2012 (UTC) Lanfeust z Troy Wiki Chciałbym poprosić o dodanie na listę jeszcze jedną wikię - Lanfeust z Troy Wiki. Uprzejmie dziękuję i pozdrawiam. Miedziak12 14:07, maj 21, 2012 (UTC) :Brakujące wiki — 'Nana ' 15:01, maj 21, 2012 (UTC) Scoooby Doo wikia Chciałbym dodać na listę scooby Doo wiki. crasing (dyskusja) 11:23, maj 27, 2012 (UTC) :Brakujące wiki — 'Nana ''' 14:51, maj 27, 2012 (UTC) Encyklopedia Internetica